Half Stumbling Towards The Us We Already Are
by Kaara
Summary: They were friends with benefits. And then they weren't. (Also known as The Arranged Marriage AU nobody asked for). SasuIno.
1. 01

**disclaimer:** i own nothing. Only the undying love i have for ino.  
 **warning:** adult language, mentioned sexy times, dubious use of uchiha clan members (NOBODY DIED) and other things.  
 **notes:** the arranged marriage au that nobody asked for. and my first sasuino fic because they're kinda fun okay. don't judge. a quick clarification about sasuke's character – he's like that because that's how i imagine he would be if his clan ain't murdered and he doesn't harbour a massive killcrush on itachi. sort of an entitled brat, kind of arrogant but there's sweetness there, i promise. ino is a queen, obviously.

let's get this show on the road.

* * *

 **half stumbling towards the us we already are  
chapter one**

* * *

This whole thing was an absolute PR nightmare.

Sasuke paced his suite like a caged tiger, hair sticking up everywhere and the bruises on his face smudged even darker under the harsh fluorescent light. He had exchanged his ruined tuxedo for a pair of threadbare pyjama bottoms, and while it made him look less like a mugging victim, it helped little in alleviating the amount of homicidal vibes currently emanating from his entire body.

"You have no choice," Shisui pointed out, ever so helpful. He's perched on the edge of the bed, which was the only piece of furniture that hadn't been overturned by Sasuke during the course of his temper tantrum. "It's the law."

Sasuke stopped pacing to glare at Shisui. Sometimes, he wondered why he kept the unhelpful bastard's company. "Screw the law! I am not going marry a commoner just because of some crazy decree written two thousand years ago!"

"You have no problem sleeping with said commoner though," Shisui sneered, didn't even bother to disguise his amusement. His phone hadn't stopped ringing since this shitstorm started and the king was on his way over. Shisui considered himself well and truly entertained to worry about something as trivial as offending the prince's delicate sensibilities. "Several times at that too, if memory serves. I hope you took videos, Suke-chan."

"Doesn't mean I want to marry her!" Sasuke roared, face going an unattractive shade of red. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, looked seconds away from tearing into someone. Most probably Shisui. "Did you get hitched to everyone you've fucked?!"

"No, but I'm not the one tied up to outdated marriage laws in their constitution." Shisui shrugged, unrepentant. "Look. At least you like the girl enough to sleep with her, yeah? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Sasuke laughed, coarse and near hysterical. "Why don't I put that in my vows? 'Dearest wife of mine, it's love at first sight when I saw how perky your tits are' - are you fucking kidding me?!"

Shisui's eyes gleamed, near carnivorous in his glee. "Perky, huh?"

Something round and heavy sailed through the air and narrowly missed Shisui's head, before it crashed against the wall in a firework of glass.

"GET OUT!"

 **.**

Ino figured that she was in Trouble (the capital warranted, given the situation) when she came into work and was ushered directly into one of their oft-abandoned meeting rooms. Her agent was nowhere to be seen, which was odd since Asuma wasn't the type to leave her hanging without any explanation. He knew how much she hated being out of the loop. They left her to stew for half an hour before he finally stalked inside, banging the door close behind him.

It's nine in the morning and Asuma's suit was already rumpled.

Not Good.

He plopped down across her and the chair screeched in protest. "So."

She arched an eyebrow. Well. Two can play this game. "So?"

Asuma exhaled and leaned back, fingers twitching for a cigarette he didn't have. It's office policy - no smoking. "Do you know Uchiha Sasuke?"

Her forehead creased into a frown, mind racing to figure out why her agent was asking about her one-night stand. Okay, several nights. Maybe more than twenty, but who's looking at the fine prints. Sasuke was near perfect, tall dark handsome and everything in between. It's when he opened his mouth that she found out how much of an ego-centric asshole he really was. Didn't stop her from seeing him though. It's a tragedy that she could never resist beautiful things.

At Asuma's impatient sigh, she said, "Yes. I do know him. Is there a problem?"

"Problem is an understatement," he muttered, scrubbing a hand over his face. He looked ten years older and Ino was alarmed - _Sasuke isn't some kind of a criminal, is he?_ "Did he ever tell you who he is?"

Ino scoffed. "We're too busy doing something else to bother with small talks, if you know what I mean."

"Don't be crass. God. I need a smoke right now."

"How did you find out about him anyway?" She narrowed her eyes. "Did Shikamaru rat me out?"

Asuma sighed again. "No. Damnit, Ino. I thought you knew better than to get involved with guys you didn't know."

"I'll ask for a background check next time and put it on your tab." Unease was starting to scratch along her spine. She crossed her arms, to stop herself from gesticulating. It's a nervous habit she hadn't quite fixed. "Why is this such a big deal? Since when do you care who I sleep with?"

"He's royalty."

 _What._ "Excuse me?"

"Prince Uchiha Sasuke. From Konoha."

"Konoha?"

"One of those small Eastern islands that doesn't really show up on the map unless you use a magnifying glass. Google it."

"A prince?"

"Yeah."

"Sasuke?"

"Yep."

"I fucked a prince?"

Asuma made a face like he'd just been punched in the solar plexus. "If you have to put it that way, yes."

Huh. That would explain his superiority complex. Ino thought he was one of those trust fund brats who coasted on their parents' ridiculous wealth. Their relationship (or whatever it was) was not at a point where they shared personal information. Sasuke had approached her at one of those Fashion Week after-parties and they spoke for maybe fifteen minutes before he drove her back to the penthouse he'd rented. They drank more champagne and he slipped off the glittery Balenciaga dress she wore with surprisingly steady hands.

They had a good time. He showed up the week after, all roguish charm and flashy cars.

Ino didn't even try to resist.

She eased back into her chair and shrugged. "So? What now? His family found out and they want us to stop seeing each other?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." Asuma looked seconds away from a coronary. Ino was almost concerned. "They don't want you to stop."

"Look, we're not—"

"They want you to marry him."

Ino stared for a few seconds before she started laughing. It was a nervous, high-pitched sound that reminded her of injured animals. She stopped when Asuma just looked at her. "Tell me you're joking."

"Ino. I'm serious."

"... Really?"

"Like a heart attack."

"Well." A second. " _Shit._ "

"Exactly."

* * *

 **TBC** because let's keep the updates short and simple. less stress to write.

review if you're reading, please and thank you.


	2. 02

**disclaimer:** i own nothing. only the undying love i have for ino.  
 **notes:** hey here i am with another update! but only because i had some free time to write stuff. thank you so much for the reviews and i hope you aren't expecting any literary masterpiece because this isn't it.

onwards!

* * *

 **half stumbling towards the us we already are  
chapter two**

* * *

"Your tea is getting cold, little brother."

The room was spacious, sparsely-decorated with the same traditional flair that characterised the entire apartment. It opened up to a wide balcony, curtains flapping in the slight breeze as the night sky twinkled down at them in between artificial lights. It hadn't changed much from Sasuke's last visit and he raised his eyes to meet Itachi's.

"So that's it? You're not going support me?"

Itachi exhaled slowly. "You know very well that I can't go against Father's wishes."

"But there must be something you can do!" Desperation sounded ugly in his ears, but Sasuke had no one else to turn to. He was never close to any of the elders and the majority of their extended family members. Itachi was the only person he could trust. He pushed the cup of tea aside, ignored the splash of dark brown on pristine white. "I don't want to get married!"

"You have no choice," Itachi said, mildly. "There are consequences to your actions and you have to understand that. You're not a child anymore."

Anger simmered under Sasuke's skin at those words, awakening the familiar taste of age-old envy towards his older brother. Itachi was the Crown Prince. The Prodigal Son. Perfect in ways that made comparisons between them humiliating and painful. He was the benchmark that Sasuke hadn't quite managed to hit and it rankled at his pride. That was the main reason why he sought solace in the world outside of Konoha's stifling confine. Somewhere Itachi's name wouldn't be uttered alongside his.

Sasuke only wanted a semblance of peace.

Only to be dragged into a massive shitstorm of his own doing.

 _Ain't life grand._

"I can't do it." He curled his fingers into fists when he realised that his hands were shaking. "I can't be someone's— _husband_. I can't."

There were a few seconds of silence, before Itachi said, "You will learn, little brother."

 **.**

Things turned from bad to worse really quick. Asuma had to inform Ino's father, who flew in that same evening because Yamanaka Inoichi's first priority had and would always be his only daughter. Didn't matter if he was in the middle of an interrogation or a stakeout or whatever it was that FBI agents did. The car ride from the airport to her apartment felt like an eternity. Ino was put through the woodchipper, right and proper, couldn't get a word in as she watched her father pace back and forth throughout his entire tirade. Practically tore a worn path on her new, expensive carpet.

One tragedy after another.

Inoichi used a lot of words like ' _what were you thinking_ ' and ' _should've known better_ ' and ' _what would your mother say_ ', as if Ino could speak to the dead. Then he started tearing up and saying how he's an inadequate father and he wished he was the one who died in childbirth instead of his dearly-departed wife. Which was another level of weird altogether and Ino ended up spiking his coffee with a lot of alcohol just to calm him down. At the end of the night, their glasses were topped with whiskey and maybe three drops of coffee. It was an interesting discussion punctuated by a horrible hangover the next morning.

Inoichi decided to talk to the family lawyer and strategise.

Ino just went out, ate her first cheeseburger in two years and cried in the dingy bathroom of the local burger joint.

After a few days' worth of snippy emails and underlying threats, the lawyers finally decided on neutral ground. A fancy restaurant downtown, private room. Very hush hush. They arrived early to avoid the dinner rush and spent the next thirty minutes stewing in silence as the entourage from Konoha filed in one by one. Ino sat quietly in the seat next to her father, dressed in something modest for a change. Asuma settled on her other side and she felt small flanked by the two most important men in her life.

Sasuke walked in and scowled at her.

Ino scowled right back because _wow, what an asshole_.

Someone cleared their throat and the room settled into a tense, awkward silence. It was a tall, grim-faced man with Sasuke's colouring that stood up, looked like he just stepped out of a traditional wear catalogue. Expensive fabric, well-cut. Uchiha Fugaku, the reigning monarch of Konoha. The woman beside him must be his queen – Mikoto. She was beautiful, in an understated, gentle fashion. Like someone who would enjoy elaborate tea ceremonies. A quick Google search informed her that the royal couple had two sons - Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was still scowling at her, so Ino ignored him in favour of inspecting the man sitting next to him. An older version of him, with darker eyes and a placid expression. Heartbreakingly handsome. Totally her type if she wasn't too busy trying not to get a mental breakdown.

It's only when her father held her hand under the table that Ino realised she was trembling.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for being here today," Fugaku said, voice calm and measured. His eyes swept across the meagre audience and found Ino's. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks as she held his gaze, raised her chin ever so slightly in a display of defiance. After a few seconds, he turned his attention to her right and inclined his head in brief nod. Inoichi squeezed her hand to the point of bruising. "Especially to the Yamanaka patriarch. I'm sure both of us wished we could've met under better circumstances."

Inoichi's face remained a blank slate. Ino knew that look – her father was about to raise some hell. Literal, if he had his ways. Inoichi rose to his feet, straight-backed and ponytail swaying like a pendulum behind him. He wore a suit today, instead of his usual trenchcoat, and Ino appreciated the way it made his silhouette leaner and meaner. Predatory. He might appear mild in public, but his temper was legendary. After all, it wasn't just his good lucks that she inherited.

"Let's cut to the chase," Inoichi said. He's using his FBI Agent Voice, the one that came with a ' _no time for bullshit_ ' subtitle and Ino nearly snickered when she saw members of the Konoha posse starting to whisper furiously to each other. Asuma's warning glance was the only thing that stopped her. "What do we need to do to stop this ridiculous wedding shenanigan?"

Fugaku's smile was diplomatic, didn't reach his eyes. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, Yamanaka-san. It is law from where we come from that my son and your daughter are to be married."

"We're not in Konoha. You have no jurisdiction over someone of a different nationality."

"You're wrong there. Prior to this meeting, we made contact with the International Affairs and discussed our current predicament." Fugaku gestured at one of the balding guys that must've been their lawyers. A folder materialised in front of Inoichi and he eyed it like it was diseased. Fugaku continued, still with the same infuriating smile, "They agreed that it is important to honour our law and tradition in order to keep the relationship between our countries genial. I believe you're working for the government, Yamanaka-san? I'm sure that you, of all people, understand one's responsibilities towards one's country, regardless of the sacrifices one has to make along the way."

Inoichi bristled, jaw working at the implied thread. He slammed a palm over the folder and the sound reverberated across the room like a gunshot. "My daughter will not sacrifice her happiness just to appease some ridiculous archaic laws from a small patch of land in the middle of the ocean."

The murmur rose to a crescendo at Inoichi's outburst, a collective agreement of outrage.

From across the room, Sasuke's face darkened and twisted into something ugly.

It was odd, seeing him outside the glitz and glamour of her other world. He was well-known to her circle of friends and they told her she's lucky to have caught his eyes, to be invited into his bed. As if Ino gave a shit. She had liked him for his honesty, how straight-forward he was with his intentions. They didn't share a whole lot, but she's good at reading people. And right now, she's pretty sure he felt as trapped with this whole thing as she was and that made her feel marginally better. Vindicated.

If she had to suffer, so did he.

"I advise you to choose your words carefully. If you refuse, there will be consequences. Your career will be in jeopardy. Your daughter will face a considerably difficult future negotiating drawn-out trials." Fugaku shook his head. There's a flash of regret in his eyes and Ino wondered if his hands were forced as well. "I advise you to accept our proposal. Your daughter will be taken care of, I give you my word as king."

Inoichi opened his mouth, the very incarnation of righteous anger, and Ino closed her eyes.

She wished he was still holding her hand.

* * *

 **TBC**

again, review if you're reading. i need motivation always.


	3. 03

**disclaimer:** i own nothing. only the undying love i have for ino.  
 **notes:** a bit late with this update but i've been feeling pretty unwell lately. special shoutout to all them peeps who have taken the time to review this crazy child of mine (especially JO, HI JO, YOU BEAUTIFUL ASPARAGUS). thank you so much for your kind words. they mean a whole lot to me okay. ily.

also i apologise for shisui. he just comes to me that way. it's not my fault.

* * *

 **half stumbling towards the us we already are  
chapter three**

* * *

Konoha was such a small country that it wasn't even listed in any commercial airline. Ino knew because Sakura made it a point to tell her that, among other information listed in her powerpoint presentation graciously entitled ' _Yamanaka Ino's Biggest Mistake in Life_ '. As if Ino had a choice. She didn't even get a farewell party because they had asked her to leave as soon as possible, leaving Asuma with a massive headache to sort out her schedule and bookings. Silver lining was that she wouldn't be there to hear him bitch about this entire clusterfuck. The private jet waiting for her in the airport hangar bore the insignia of the royal family and Ino's solitary suitcase raised the eyebrow of her designated pilot. She graced him with a shrug and walked inside, wobbling in her Louboutins.

"It's not even noon and you're already drunk?"

Ino chose a seat furthest away from Sasuke and slipped off her sunglasses. She said, cheerfully, "Go die in a fire, darling."

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't be an asshole."

Sasuke crossed his arms and wore a scowl that was starting to become a habit. "You're late. You know how much I hate waiting."

"I apologise, sweetheart. I lost track of time because I was having wild, passionate sex with the limo driver." Somewhere inside the plane, she could hear the pilot sniggering to himself. At least someone's enjoying themselves. She lowered her voice, stage-whispered, "His dick's bigger than yours."

A grunt escaped Sasuke's lips, one of the many indications that she had gotten on his nerves. Behind his polished veneer, he was easy to annoy. He'd be such a joy to live with. "Stop being so difficult. I don't want this either."

Ino rolled her eyes and leaned back into the smooth upholstery, resolved to ignore Sasuke for the rest of the flight. It was a two-hour journey, according to her calculation, and she didn't want to spend it arguing with her future husband. It's bad enough that Inoichi couldn't accompany her, since he was tied down to a federal case involving a drug cartel and a lot of civilian casualties. He couldn't afford any more time off. Ino told him that she would be okay, despite his protests. A necessary lie, since she didn't even sleep last night thinking about how she's being uprooted from the only life she knew without so much as an apology. She still hadn't told Shikamaru and Chouji. Didn't really know how and there would be hell to pay when they finally figured it out.

"Hey."

She cracked an eye open, turned her face towards him. It was disconcerting to see him staring straight at her with those dark eyes. "What?"

"Are you okay?" The question took her by surprise. Some of it must've shown on her face because Sasuke suddenly looked uncomfortable, and added, "If you're going to throw up, I could use a warning."

The distance between them was only a couple of feet, but it felt like a chasm. Too wrapped up in her own self-pity and anger, it's easy to forget that Sasuke was also a victim in this little complication. He had made it clear, several times over, that he didn't intend to marry her. They were not in love and everything between them was a mere convenience. Ino was annoyed at how he'd phrased those words - as if he was above being her match, but he wasn't wrong. They both knew the score when they started their little rendezvous. He was stonewalled, of course. The Uchiha elders were obsessive in upholding the ridiculous law and listened to no one.

In misery, they made quite a pair.

It wasn't how she imagined her married life would be.

"I'll be okay," Ino said, after a heartbeat. It's hard enough trying to convince herself without saying it out loud. He didn't look like he believed her, but said nothing. Just sat there, staring at her like he was trying to understand the secret of the universe. Unease roiled in her stomach, wrapped tightly around something suspiciously warm in the face of his concern. Desperate not to think about it, she deflected, "And _you_? Are you okay with this?"

Sasuke finally looked away, crossed his arms to guard whatever it was that resided inside his chest. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, a refusal to answer her question. Stubborn, as always. It's like a lottery, trying to guess the mercurial shift of his moods. There were times when he's almost tender, his fingers carding through her hair in an affectionate gesture as they curled together in disarray. The way his lips would find hers even when he had his eyes closed. Soft words murmured into her skin as his eyes reflected her laughter. But those moments were far and fleeting, and at the end of the day, she preferred their status quo. Uncomplicated.

Until now.

 **.**

" _'Suke-chan!_ "

Sasuke heaved a sigh as Shisui elbowed his way towards him, ignoring the sounds of protest from the attendants that were trying to escort them to their new home. Ino shot him a confused look, which only intensified when the older Uchiha slung a casual arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke had made it clear that he didn't appreciate public display of affection on multiple occasions, hence the confusion painted all over Ino's face. However, there was no reasoning with Shisui and he'd given up on ever trying to drive the bastard away. It seemed as though Shisui took delight in his resignation, perceiving it as a green light to do as he pleased.

"This your blushing bride, eh?" Shisui grinned at Ino, teeth gleaming in the sunlight. He extended a hand and when she hesitantly offered hers, proceeded to raise it to his mouth for a lingering kiss. Ino would've punched him in the teeth if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke had pulled her away in an instant and unceremoniously shoved her behind his back. Anchored her in place with a bruising grip on her wrist. She settled on glaring at Shisui, whose grin only widened as he tutted at them. "I like her. She's got fire."

Ino's eyes narrowed even further. Sasuke grimaced, could feel his patience stretching into thin shreds. "Come closer so I can burn your face off, creep."

" _Shisui_." One word from Sasuke and the other Uchiha closed his mouth, eyes mirthful. Sasuke shook his head and nudged Ino forward, towards the gathered attendants. She resisted for a second and her glare shifted to him, always had such a temper behind her lovely facade. She was a hurricane encased in silk and he knew that better than anyone here. One of the various things that made him return to her over and over again, like moth with fire. Sasuke eased his grip and nudged her again. This time, she wasn't as unrelenting. "Come on. Ignore him and he'll go away."

Shisui made a loud, wounded noise in protest.

She huffed loudly, but followed his lead. Sasuke supposed that he should be grateful she wasn't in a combative mood. Their argument in the jet had not been a pleasant experience and he wasn't eager to have a repeat performance just before an audience with his parents. His mother knew well him well enough to look past the charade and he would rather avoid being asked why Ino was in such a bad mood. For whatever reason, the queen had taken a liking on her. Something about Ino being ' _refreshing_ ', whatever the hell that meant. They could hear Shisui's laughter all the way to the west wing, fading into echoes once they arrived at their destination. Their suitcases were deposited to the side as one of the attendants drew back the door screens to allow sunlight inside. Sasuke took a look around and stifled the urge to sigh.

It's been a while since he last came home.

Konoha wasn't in the habit of indulging in opulence. Everything about the country was rooted in moderation and tradition, and the royal family held fast to the values of their forefathers. Sasuke's own corner of the castle was furnished simply and sparsely, minimalistic. Nothing much had changed during the course of his absence. The only difference was the huge four-poster that had replaced his previous bed and Sasuke eyed it sceptically. The only purpose it served was to remind him that his entire life was about to change and it wasn't a gesture he could appreciate. He suspected that Shisui had some say in selecting the abominable thing, knowing his penchant for juvenile theatrics. It's a wonder how Itachi tolerated him all these years.

Ino's gasp startled Sasuke mid-mental diatribe and she rushed forward, exclaiming with childlike excitement, "Oh my god! Look at that!"

Sasuke winced at the volume of her voice, forehead creased into a frown when he heard muffled laughter from the gathered attendants. Trust Ino to get worked up over something as trivial as a bunch of foliage and flowers. The castle was a sprawling compound made up of several interconnecting sections, designed in such a way that it encircled a massive garden right in its middle. It was an old playground, where he grew up hiding behind hedges and scraping his knees at any given opportunity, until the place lost its charm once he discovered other, more adult forms of entertainment. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her flit about, _ooh_ -ing and _aah_ -ing over one boring plant after another. Her fair, golden hair made quite a contrast to the bountiful green, that skintight red dress standing out even more when surrounded by Konoha's austere reality.

For a second, he wondered how she would fit into the role of a traditional Uchiha bride.

An attendant bowed at him and murmured, "Your Highness, the King and Queen are expecting your presence in the Hall of the Golden Orchids. Perhaps it is best to hurry and—" Sasuke didn't miss the brief flicker of eyes towards Ino, as if in disapproval, and that pissed him off more than he would admit, "—and not keep them waiting."

* * *

 **TBC**

again, review if you're reading. it's always nice to hear some feedback.


	4. 04

**disclaimer:** i own nothing. only the undying love i have for ino.  
 **notes:** has it really been two years since i last updated? how time flies. rl interferes too much sometimes and i get distracted by too much things. obligations and responsibilities as well. not sure if anyone is still reading this (or even still in the fandom), but to those who are waiting, enjoy! i hope to finish this story, one way or another.

* * *

 **half stumbling towards the us we already are  
chapter four**

* * *

Ino was nervous.

Comically so, really, and Sasuke had to suppress a grin as he watched, for the nth times, her fingers smooth over the dark purple, knee-length dress she'd changed into for their audience with his royal parents. Even changing took some time – once the attendant withdrew, she'd made a beeline for her suitcase and started pulling out one dress after another. Magic must've been involved somehow because Sasuke had never seen so many clothes squeezed into such small confine. And then came the shoes. Sasuke was determined to check her suitcase later just to make sure he's not marrying a witch.

"What am I supposed to do inside there?" She turned to him, blue eyes narrowed into glittering intensity. Her hair was swept up into a tidy bun and he found that he preferred the cascade of gold in comparison. Apparently he took too long to answer because her mouth twitched downwards, eyes narrowing even further. " _Well?_ "

Watching her break protocol would be fun, just to see the disapproval on his elders' withered faces, but Sasuke knew better than to drag her into his personal petty dispute. Ino didn't ask to be here and what little mercy he could offer was to make her stay as pleasant as it could be, however long that would be. Divorce was always an option, despite being heavily frowned upon. He wouldn't be the first member of the royal family to absolve his marriage for one reason or another. It's something he'd mulled over – both of them were not marriage material, no matter what Itachi had said about learning to change. And Sasuke wasn't so blind as to not notice the political manoeuvring already stirring in the undercurrent due to his impending wedding.

Ino's manicured nails dug into the inside of his wrist.

Sasuke sighed and shook her off.

"Just follow my lead," he said, ducking his head so the words did not escape the sliver of space between them. She smelled like the garden in spring, sweet and earthy, and he wished they were alone so he could press his lips to the crook of her neck and just – inhale. "Stay two steps behind me. Only speak when you're spoken to. Keep your mouth shut otherwise."

Ino made a disgusted sound, no doubt unused to act as subservient as the ceremony required. Sasuke wondered how long it would take for her to crack under the immense pressure and public scrutiny of being an Uchiha bride. Or if she would simply burst out of that restrictive frame, uncaring of the chaos it would bring. Knowing her penchant for drama, it wouldn't be surprising for her to choose the latter. She's never one to lower her head just because she was asked to.

He'd liked that about Ino.

"I hate formalities."

He scoffed. "Welcome to my life."

There's a half-second of silence, before she said, "Your life sucks."

There's a softness there that Sasuke wasn't expecting and he glanced sharply at her, wanted to know if she's making fun of him. His pride rankled, but she's staring straight ahead, expression carefully neutral and he knew well enough that's not an answer he's looking for. The attendants lowered their heads, stepping away into neat lines as Sasuke and Ino approached the heavy, gilded doors of their destination. Ino smoothed her hands over the dress again, but her face was carved marble. Cold and beautiful.

Sasuke pressed his lips into a flat line and nodded at the head attendant to announce their arrival.

.

The Hall of the Golden Orchids was a triumph of architectural elegance over extravagance and it was all Ino could do to stop herself from going wide-eyed with awe. It wasn't as big as she first expected, but the sweeping open space in tasteful white-and-gold reminded her of cathedrals she'd visited in the past, sans rows upon rows of polished pews. Long banners draped over the wall, depicting colourful, intricate sceneries and Ino wished she could get a closer look. Another time, perhaps, when there weren't about twenty surly-looking old people staring down at her from either side of the hall as they made their way inside.

It felt like a funeral procession.

 _Rest in peace, former life of mine_ , Ino thought bitterly. This time of the year, she's supposed to be fully booked right up to Fashion Week, substituting actual food with coffee and cigarettes, and flirting with whoever lucky (or persistent) enough to catch her attention. Sasuke used to be one of them. Ino's mood soured even further. _Guess both of us are gonna miss the after-parties this year._

Her eyes flickered to the sharp lines of Sasuke's bespoke suit, recognised it as one from her favourite Italian fashion house that she'd pointed out to him last spring. His stride was measured, his head held high as he led her forward. She remained two steps behind as per his advice, hated how she's bound by his stupid tradition even before their inevitable marriage. They stopped once they're a few feet away from the dais, Sasuke gracefully dropping to his knees.

Ino, stifling a frown at the utter ridiculousness of this charade, followed suit.

"My King," Sasuke inclined his head. Ino lowered hers as well, as he turned to address his mother with a respectful, "My Queen."

Her neck ached with the weight of resentment for the act.

Fugaku raised his hand in acknowledgement and in her peripheral, Ino saw the other occupants of the hall lowering themselves onto thick, ornate cushions on the floor. That seemed to be some sort of a cue and two attendants shuffled on their knees to place those same cushions in front of Sasuke and Ino. She waited for Sasuke to get onto his before she moved onto hers, hoping that she had been informed beforehand that she would spend her meeting with her future in-laws sitting in seiza. Because Ino knew that she wouldn't last very long – there's a reason why she skipped those tea ceremonies her mother was so fond of.

She very much preferred her father's American ways, after all.

"Be at ease, son." Fugaku sounded more austere up close. Ino remembered how he'd threatened her father and her resentment only grew, branching out into thorns. "And you too, Yamanaka-san."

"Do raise your head, Yamanaka-san." Mikoto's voice was sweet in contrast. Warm. If only they had met under different circumstances, Ino's pretty sure she would've liked the older woman. Her kimono was more functional than ceremonial, and Ino liked that as well. Clothes told her more about its owner than actual words. "How was your flight?"

Ino blinked, wasn't expecting to be addressed so directly this soon. The smile she wore when she looked up at Mikoto was picture-perfect, practiced for hours in front of the mirror. Never let it be said that the daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi didn't appreciate the finer points of diplomacy. "It went well. Thank you for your hospitality, Your Highness."

"I'm pleased to hear that. Do not hesitate to inform Sasuke if you are in need of anything, as it is his duty as your betrothed to make sure you're comfortable in your new home."

It's a veiled chastise and Ino could feel Sasuke stiffening without even looking at him. There's a possibility that their little disagreement in the plane had come to his mother's notice. _Hah, suck on that, asshole_. "I will, Your Highness."

One of the elders cleared their throat, a reminder that they were not there for small talks and the easy geniality that was beginning to ease Ino's nerves was replaced by a frosty silence. Fugaku's expression gave nothing away, but Mikoto was a lot easier to read. She deferred to her husband with an incline of head, a touch of sadness in the slight curl of her lips. Ino could imagine her dilemma – as queen of the land, her hands were tied when it came to the law. As a mother, she must've wanted the best for her sons and marrying off one of them to a commoner couldn't have been easy. At least she seemed to be under the impression that Sasuke and Ino liked each other enough to be seen together as often as they did until they were caught.

 _Must be nice to be so oblivious_.

"Let's get straight to the point." Fugaku's voice cut through before her mind could meander too far. Ino shifted and her feet screamed in protest. She felt like screaming herself once Fugaku continued, "We have decided that two weeks is an adequate time to prepare for the wedding. ** _"_**

* * *

 **TBC**

pls review if you're reading. it's always nice to hear some feedback.


End file.
